Hidden Lies
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: RokuSora. Axel leads Sora to the library, where Roxas is hiding. But when Sora actually gets there, he's surprised at what he finds.


Sora skipped into the library, humming a light tune. Axel followed after him, though he barely paid attention to that. He slowed to a stop and looked around. He knew it was here somewhere… He looked over at Axel with a bright smile. "Sooo…. Where's the secret door that Roxas is hiding behind?" he questioned.

Axel sighed once more. He walked past the brunette and pointed at the isle farthest from them. "Over there. It's at the very end," he informed.

Sora nodded and ran to the isle, Axel following close behind. He then walked down the row, looking at all the books. "Red book with gold trim… Red book with gold trim…" he repeated softly. He came to the very end and looked at the books. He soon found himself pinned to the bookcase with his arms behind his back. His cheek was pressed against the books as he stared at Axel with frightened eyes. He watched as the other just crossed his arms. "Axel… What's going on? Where's Roxas?" he asked, almost too afraid to do that. He could feel a body pressed against his, but he didn't know whose it was.

"Right behind you," replied a voice that whispered into Sora's ear. "Axel, you can leave now. I think I can take it from here." Sora shivered, feeling the smirk on Roxas' lips. He watched as the redhead just turned on his heel and walked away.

Sora let out a small, almost silent yelp of surprise when he felt a hand wander to his stomach then down. He closed his eyes tightly as the hand continued downward, but stopped between his legs. He felt a blush creep up on his face. Never before had he been touched there, except for if it were an accident. He let out a small groan when the hand moved in a circular motion, massaging the area. He then found himself facing Roxas, who just crashed his lips against Sora's and grabbed Sora's hands, making sure that he was pinned to the bookshelf.

Roxas broke the kiss and a small mix between a moan and an almost-silent shout escaped the brunette's lips when Roxas ground their hips together, their fingers intertwined. He did this a few more times, causing both 15-year-old to let out small sighs and gasps, though Roxas' were quieter, almost silent. Roxas then forced Sora back against the bookshelf, his back to Roxas. Sora felt Roxas' hand slip underneath his pants then into his boxers, grabbing hold of his member.

Roxas's hand began pumping in time to his thrusts, though he didn't even bother to take off any clothes. Sora let out small shouts of pleasure each time, his face having a light tint of red. He felt Roxas' lips move to his neck as he continued his handwork on Sora. "Oh god… Roxas… More…" he got out finally.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground with Roxas hovering over him. Two mouths molded together as one, heated bodies pressed against one another in need. Two hands roamed Sora's skin, exploring every inch. Sora gasped in surprise when he felt two fingers enter his opening. He moaned, his arms wrapped around Roxas' neck. He arched his back and wrapped his legs around Roxas' waist, wanting more. And Roxas gave just that. He felt he fingers slide out of him and be replaced by Roxas' member. He let out a cry of pleasure as Roxas pushed himself inside the brunette then began a steady pace.

"Roxas… Faster…" Sora panted. He dug his nails into Roxas' back, scraping it slightly as the blonde did as he was told. Lips met again, but it was different than last time. Sora knew something was off, but he couldn't place it. Those thoughts soon vanished when Roxas hit that special spot inside Sora. "Roxas!" Sora screamed, followed by moans and gasps. His member was stroked in time to Roxas' thrusts. It was almost as if Roxas had done this before… Sora paid no attention to these thoughts, for he was in pure bliss. Each time Roxas hit that spot, he cried out the blonde's name.

Sora was soon left panting on the floor of the library, rather limp. His vision faded in and out, but he could see Roxas walking back to where they had left his clothes. He watched as the other put his clothes back on then made his way back to Sora. The blonde knelt in front of the brunette, blue eyes staring into eyes that were very similar.

Sora let out a cry when a hand shot out and grabbed his neck, hoisting him up. He struggled, but he was too weak to get the hands away from his neck. He soon found himself against the bookshelf once more. He kicked with his legs and pulled with his hands, but he couldn't get Roxas away. He watched in fear as Roxas moved in close. So close that the brunette could feel the other's breath on his lips. "Hm. That's the funny thing about virgins. They always use up all their energy the first time they have sex. So much that they don't have any power to fight back when they realize that it was all a lie," the blonde said in an uncaring tone.

Sora felt his body shaking, no longer having the will to move. "What… What are you talking about?" he asked, fearful.

Roxas shook his head. "You still haven't noticed, Sora? I'm not a virgin, unlike you. Where do you think I got all that experience? Axel. We've been using each other for the sexual pleasure that really isn't there. Xemnas hasn't told you yet, has he? We still don't have hearts, Sora. We can't feel anything. We pretend," he said lowly before throwing Sora to the side. He strode over to the brunette, who was now cowering in the corner.

Sora gazed up at Roxas with tear-filled eyes. "Why? Why did you lie to me?" he croaked, watching as Roxas knelt down close to him. "Why did you get so close to me and lie to me, Roxas? Why? I love you. I love you to no end. But you… you lied to me…"

Roxas chuckled an empty, emotionless chuckle. "So naïve. Did you really think we would get our hearts back that quickly? No. Love hurts, doesn't it? Now tell me… How much does it hurt? Does it hurt a lot? Or is it just a tiny prick, like a needle?" he said in a low tone.

Sora screamed in pain as the Oblivion pierced through his shoulder, pinning him to the bookcase. He wriggled and tried to get the Keyblade out, but it was no use. Tears burned in his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He looked up at Roxas with confused and hurt eyes. "Roxas! What are you doing?" he yelled.

Roxas stood up, still pinning Sora to the bookcase with the Keyblade. "Isn't it obvious? I'm getting revenge. Not only for the rest of the members, but for myself as well. All because of you, we haven't been able to gain our hearts. We all believe that the one responsible for this should perish," he said rather casually.

Sora shook his head. "No! Roxas, please! Don't do this! I love you!" he screamed, desperate. "I didn't do anything to you! I was just following orders, like you do Xemnas! I thought you loved me!"

Roxas stared at Sora with empty eyes that held no emotion. "Love?" He chuckled. "I can't love, Sora. I don't… 'love' you. Looks like it's one-sided, eh? And you… You're on the wrong side. And you did do something to me. I just wanted to meet you. And what did you do? You kidnapped me and put me in a virtual world so that I could return to you."

"That wasn't me! That was Riku! Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Riku? Riku's dead. Axel finished him off six months ago when you joined us."

Sora's eyes widened. "Riku…" he whispered hoarsely. More tears poured out of his eyes. "And Kairi?"

"She's dead too. We had no use for her. She was a Keyblade Bearer. We finished her off. And now… there's only you."

Sora watched in horror as the Oathkeeper was raised above Roxas' head. He closed his eyes tightly as the Keyblade was brought down to deliver the final blow.

---

Roxas walked out of the library calmly, parts of his cloak damp with blood. He stopped and looked up at Axel, a few blood spots on his cheek. He then turned to face the other, crossing his arms. "He's gone. We no longer have to worry about him. But there's still a Keyblade Bearer left, Axel," he said. "Finish him off."

Axel nodded, summoning his chakrams. "I know what to do, Roxas," he replied before raising his chakrams.

Roxas closed his eyes and let his arms unfold, spreading them out a bit. "Just hurry up and do it. Xemnas' orders," he said, rather calm about the matter. He closed his eyes even tighter as he felt something pierce through his body, though he bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out in pain.

Axel watched as the body of the blonde fell to the side after the second chakram slid into the blonde's side. He knelt down beside the fading body, his eyes tearing up. He didn't know why, but he felt a pang of regret in the empty space in the chest. He watched as blue eyes opened slowly only to stop about halfway.

"See ya later, Axel," Roxas whispered painfully, though he could no longer feel anything. His body had grown completely numb.

Axel nodded, reaching out to grab the hand that was reaching for him. "See ya, Rox," he said softly before Roxas faded away completely. Emerald green eyes slid close, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
